Dear Diary
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Klaus plans his revenge on Caroline until he finds her diary where she writes from the most simple thing like if her hair is growing longer to the personal ones like her feelings about everything in that happened round her. What if Klaus decided to replay every entry she writes writing himself on her personal journal? How will she react? "Dear diary, f*** off"
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER********: **TVD diaries belong (_or should belong ¬¬_) to L. J. Smith the queen of Book Bamon (Damon and Bonnie) who are very similar to Klaus and Caroline to the show. Also CWtv has the right to make a show (_we know_) so TVD also belongs to them. Not complain there. They made Klaroline.******  
**

******PAIRING: **Klaus and Caroline (**KLAROLINE**)

**SUMMARY:** Klaus plans his revenge on Caroline until he finds her diary where she writes from the most simple thing like if her hair is growing longer to the personal ones like her feelings about everything in that happened round her. What if Klaus decided to replay every entry she writes writing himself on her personal journal? How will she react? _"Dear diary, fuck off"_

******RATE:** T for language (it may change in later chapters)

******NOTES:** Who doesn't love Klaus? I hope I kept him real and well, just funnier because round Caroline he is not in a self defensive mode. Also I wanted to tell you that English is not my first language. Is my third. _DIARY ENTRIES IN CURSIVE_. So, that's it.

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

It hurt.

"Cheers" exclaimed Tyler. "For a Klaus free life"

All the gang, except the Salvatore brothers, were there celebrating his misfortune. The fact that he wasn't around anymore.

_She_ was celebrating.

_It_ hurt.

He had saved her just some hours ago. He gave her attention, presents and genuine interest. And this is how she plays him. Celebrating his death. Like he meant nothing to her. Did he meant nothing to her? Was it that bad? He felt like it was like a rush of cold water. Up in that tree in the front of the Gilbert's house he felt the rage run through his body.

With a deep breath, he was gone.

Klaus decided to wait until night to start his revenge. And it promised to be very fun.

That night when he went by her house Klaus didn't make himself visible. He staid in her window first to check out the situation before he showed up to scene. The work had to be perfect. Inside the house she was lying on her bed with a quiet breathing rhythm. Lord, she was beautiful. Klaus looked around in the room, no one else was there. Just him and the blond sleeping beauty in the bed. Her room was feminine full of pastel tones everywhere. The bed covers, the walls, her desk, the dressing table, even the doors of the room.

Klaus made sure he didn't make any sound high enough to wake her up while he walked round the bedroom. A computer in the table. Make up in a little box besides that computer, he wondered why she used it when no one actually need it, and less her with that pretty face of hers. With the make up there was notebooks and pens.

He took the notebooks.

One of them seemed to be used on planning her diary life and events. It was a red notebook full of coloured notes and drawings named with a correspondent tittle on the top of every art work. He couldn't help to notice that her drawing work was pretty bad, but it wasn't her main objective to make it beautiful, she just planned events, in which she was pretty good he'd heard. He could see that she was very organized with all the numbers and directions she could need.

The last notebook wasn't an agenda. It didn't have any drawing of a Cinderella themed ball, it just had words. A lot of them. Pages and pages. He didn't pay to much attention to that words until he recognized his own name written in her small handwriting.

_Interesting._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I accept feed back. Reviews can be better than sex x)**


	2. The Diary

******PAIRING: **Klaus and Caroline (**KLAROLINE**)

******NOTES:** I made up the date because we don't know specifics details about dates. Klaus is such a complicated man, it's so hard to understand him. I won't upload until Friday. And also it's hard to make Caroline hate Klaus when he is just so nice to her.

Thank you so much for all the feedback I got just on the prologue.

Amazing!

I love you guys!

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**The Diary**

* * *

The page had a date from 9th of April.

_"__Someone wants to kill Elena. His name is Claus or Klaus — I don't know, and I don't care. But he really wants to end up Elena's life. I can't let him. Elena is my friend. I won't let him."_

Klaus gasped in surprise. Was that _her_ diary? _Her_ personal journal? And that was the first impression he had made on her, which wasn't a surprise. At least she got his name right at the second try out. Klaus started to pass the pages rapidly until he got to a more recent dates. The previous page before the last one had the date of that same day. That same day she celebrated his _death_.

_I wanted just revenge, but now I also get the prove of it. This is nice._

And he started to read.

October 14

_Dear diary,_

_He is death. The original Hybrid has been desiccated. I can't believe it. Just this morning he saved me when Alaric went all vampire-hater on me and now he is gone. Gone after he made sure I was safe or I think so. I don't know what to think. I'm trying to see it in the most cold and objective way possible._

_For one side he killed Jenna, Elena — even if she came back to life thanks to her dad — and then turned Tyler into a Hybrid without asking if Tyler wanted to. And for God's sake, he wanted to use me as the vampire of the ritual to break the curse on him! But for another side he has been all but horrible to me. Even when I betrayed him when he and his siblings were linked by Esther, the original bitch (aka. their own mother). He gave me a beautiful drawing, a dress and a pretty necklace. _

_I know I should hate him very, very, very, very badly but I don't. __I don't like him either but hate is a strong word._

_Even for the original jerk._

_I feel bad. We were celebrating his misfortune just some hours ago. I know he's done awful things but to celebrate someone's death like that — It just feels wrong. And it's worst because I feel stupid siding with him when. One, he has done what he's done. And two, he doesn't deserve our consideration. It doesn't matter how nice are his drawings.  
_

_I should go bed, it's been a long day and I don't feel like writing more. I have to remember to write everything dawn._

Klaus was surprised.

At least all wasn't negative. There was positive comments about him in Caroline's diary. That made him more than happy. All he had done to win her acceptance was finally giving it's results. He could be proud of it. All the times he did something stupid like going to the a pathetic Hight School ball was worth it.

And he was glad she wasn't all happy that he was supposedly gone.

That diary changed everything. His plan was to take revenge but in his mind a better plan was taking form. A new objective asks for a new plan. And this objective was amazing.

Klaus takes a look around her room again to check that everything is still in place and he takes a black pen and sits on a chair facing the bed and he starts to write. She writes always in blue so when she had to open the diary she'll see lines in black and notice the difference. She'll read the lines for sure.

She would.

_Dear friend,_

_I'm sorry for your lost. I could tell you that every lost is for good but it isn't. Sometimes they are just lost. _

_It's okey to miss them. _

_It's also fine to think different from your friends. They don't rule your head or heart. They must be ruled just by yourself and in specials situations by your lover. _

_I think it's sweet that you see the good on people, including the ones that they deserve it. That's — I'm sure — one of the best things of you. Your friends should be happy to have you around. For sure they have committed mistakes and you've been there to forgive them._

_Forgiveness__ is underrated._

_And everyone deserves to be heard. People may have a lot of things to say, even this awful person you talk about._

Klaus smiled when he finished.

He knew it wasn't good to read and write in her diary but it could help him into melting her heart a little towards him. Klaus wasn't expecting that sweet Caroline wrote positive things about him. That really deserved a party in honour, but he would have time for that in other moment.

He couldn't wait to see how she'd react about the _diary-thing_.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Play the game

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:** Well, here the second chapter (3rd in the story-page). More non important info. Caroline's diary, in case you wonder, is full of marks like kind of little drawings and words marked in highlight and etcetera... She is very girl and full of life so her diary reflects that. Just like Elena's diary in the show which was simple and just words.

I got less reviews on the 1st Chapter but I got a lot of follows (27!) and visits (more than 1k!)

AMAZING!

I love you guys!

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 2**

**A place to hide**

* * *

_October 15_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe it. Someone wrote in here!_

_The text was a kind replay to the last lines I had written yesterday. I can't believe it! This morning I took the diary with me to school and I find that someone had written, not just read — which is bad enough — but WROTE on my diary._

_MY DIARY!_

_I'm going to kill that idiot! It was in my desk, as always, all the day long. Who and how got to it? I guess it was during the night that he-or-she-devil took my journal. Son of a bitch._

_I don't think is anyone close who has read it. My friends doesn't know I keep a diary._

_I have no idea who it was._

_Bull I'll find out._

_I swear!_

_Days ago I would have suggested that it was Klaus but it's not possible. Stefan just affirmed me that he is deep in the ocean that they made sure that the coffin staid there locked with a spell that our dear Bonnie did. Even if his family — Klaus's familiy — wanted to keep that coffin with out open it. I think that is a bit unfair for Elijah and Rebekah, they were just trying to keep the rests of their family together._

_Back the diary-intruder thing._

_That is also unfair. It's private, can you read this, jerk? _

**_THIS. IS. PRIVATE!_**

_I can't understand why someone would have interest on reading this. It's not like I hae any big secret apart from the vampire thing. I hope it's not a human that didn't know about us who read it. That could give us problems, but I don't think it was a human. They are nosier so I'd wake up at the moment they were inside my room, like when Mom comes to check up my room during night. _

_Really, what does she expects to find? A buy on my bed? Me gone? _

_Well the last one is actually possible... stupid vampire secret life. _

_I'll change my diary's secure-place, because obviously it's not safe for it to be round my desk._

_ I'm thinking about hiding it inside a dress_...

* * *

Caroline was pissed off.

All the hallway could see that and they were trying to avoid her until she was back to her nice-being self. Some of the younger students had even started to run, not laying there, when they saw her waling out her class of Art, where she got even more upset if that was possible. Everytime that she got upset she started to give orders to everyone directing then into some scholar activity from the committee that she was in the lead of.

At least at lunch time things got better when she talked with Bonnie about her problem. Ignoring that Bonnie was surprised that Caroline kept a journal she wasn't really worried about that. Bonnie suggested that she had to hide her diary better and in case that the secret about vampires were out they just had to compel or use some bad-ass spell and work done.

* * *

_Still October 15_

_Dear diary,_

_After talking to Bonnie I feel better. The problem wasn't that big after all. But I'm still very very upset. If I find the intruder I'll cut out hi balls if he is a guy and reap every freaking hair from her stupid head if she is a girl. _

_Not laying._

_You better watch out your back._

_But anyways, I'm trying to be positive as always. _

_Next thing! Now you will always b hiding on a fantastic beautiful place I got ready. You know, **the dress**. In bold because it the one that Klaus fave me. No one will look for that dress in my closet. It's on a box hidden in the floor. No one will find it. Amazing._

* * *

Caroline knew she was being watched more or less since she had started to write in her diary.

She could sense it.

Even if she didn't know why.

Without thinking she drove her diary to her chest in a childish protective move of possession and looked around to make sure that anyone was there in the room with her.

She didn't see anyone.

But she knew better.

Vampire and her tricky ways.

She wasn't scared, but neither happy. In case that someone was there she decided to kick him or her out. Hard way if was possible. "Whoever you are, you are not fooling me! Get out of my property!" Caroline couldn't help to add something else, now looking to nothing in particular and lowering her voice "Wow, I've always wanted to say that"

Nothing happened.

"Whatever you want! Just dig a hole and die on it. Away from here. Asshole!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, what do you think? What's on Caroline's house?**

**If you guess it on a review I'll tell you if you are wrong of right.**

**Tumblr: hymermaid**

**Do you liked the chapter?**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'll send you a cookie! ;)**


	4. Where is it?

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:** I got a mail from FF _asking_ me to make the tittle and the summary **T** rated to that's why I changed it. And also a fast update because I don't have time today. I'll try to upload tomorrow or Wednesday a longer chapter.

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**where is it?**

* * *

"Sir" said a voice outside the small house of the Forbes. "She is crazy" he almost laughed. After a minute talk the phone conversation was over. Now he was allowed to leave. No need to stay there longer losing time to guard that house.

When Klaus got to her house he didn't even wait five minutes when he was sure that Caroline was sleeping. Caroline had tried to block her window but it was a worthless try. But in case the noise may wake her up he decided to get inside the house throw another window. Just in case. Already in Caroline's room he make sure she was fast sleep by poking softly in her check. She sighed but no move of awareness of him showed in her face.

Sadly he had to get to work and that meant to get away from her.

He directed his eyes to her desk.

But the diary wasn't there.

_Well, not that I wasn't expecting this_, he thought.

He checked every part of that desk when it was obviously that the diary wasn't there. Where could it be? Walking round the room it didn't seem to be near. To bad. But anyways it was just a little more of work.

Klaus decided to make sure that Caroline didn't have to dairy with her. It couldn't be weird. His hybrid had told him how protective she was with that notebook. He had said that she was crazy, but she wasn't. He thought it was fun of her. So normal. So nice. But she didn't have it. He was worried that she might wake up before he could do what he had to do. He didn't want her to find out that he was completely fine out of the pacific. She could not take it well. Better if he did everything well. Better safe than sorry.

In a matter of second Klaus was on his knees looking under the bed which was above a hairy carpet where there was nothing more than some clothes and hand bags. But not the diary. His mind was thinking of possible hiding spots she could use. And he started to check them all. In the Bed table? No. In the dressing table? No. Behind the paintings of her room? No. There was no sign of hidden sports in the walls either. In the closet all the boxes were in the top part of the small space. They just had shoes. No journal. It didn't seem to be in the dresses that fell to the floor or jackets confined there in that small space.

"Klaus"

I promise.

Even hell froze.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Tumblr: hymermaid**

**Can you guess where the tittle comes from? **

**Do you liked the chapter?**

**Please leave a review and ****I'll send you a cookie! ;)**


	5. Asleep

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:** If you take it literal you'll picture it better. It's a comedy ;)

Also I want to say something. **One** sorry for the delay but I haven't feel like writing. And **two** thank you for all your reviews/alerts/favs and visits! MORE THAN 3,800! Wow And 40 reviews! Thank you so much. **Justine**, I love your reviews. They are always long, you don't skip to review any chapter and you try to get into the characters mind. That's so nice!

Thank you so much to EVERYONE!

I tried to make it longer. I failed. I work faster with short ones.

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 4**

**asleep**

* * *

_"Klaus"_

_I promise._

_Even hell froze._

_Like a little animal sounded by a thousand predators Klaus turned around very slowly not daring to make a fast move, the difference is that he was trying not to scare Caroline now that she had found hi_m in her room. When the blond little vampire came to sight she was looking right down, to her blanket, not at him. Caroline didn't make a sound either.

THAT was something to worry about. Usually she would have been already yelling at him for doing something out of usual, and for being alive, but in the moment she wasn't screaming or saying anything.

She just stood in her bed.

"Caroline?" called Klaus softy. That's the moment when he saw that she wasn't actually awaken. But asleep either

Klaus decided that is was his cue to leave, without doing anything of his plans for the night,but he didn't move. His eyes still of Caroline and how weird she was acting. It wasn't until he was just a meter* from her when he saw that she was crying. Tears streamed down her face. He wanted to take her and see if she was harmed but taking a look it was obvious that she was just fine. She just felt death for the lack of strength she had in that second, being sleep and all. He could move her toward himself and she couldn't wake up.

Then things got awkward.

Klaus wasn't very good when it came the moment to try to help someone by confronting the person in distress when he or she was crying a river. His hand flew to her upper head and stroke it with a repetitive circular movement leaving her head for a bit. From the outside it looked like a kid touching a big dog which could bite him, so the kid kept the distance.

His acts didn't seem to work.

"Caroline" he whispered. "Go back to sleep"

Paying attention to her movements Klaus saw how Caroline didn't turn around to lay in her left side almost falling from bed. Klaus tried to push her back to the centre of the bed but he couldn't. If he used most of his strength she'd wake up for sure. Or she'd fall if she staid like that.

"Mom" muted Caroline. "I want more cookies. And ice cream" she said something else but even Klaus wasn't able to make sense of it.

"But I am not your mother and I don't have cookies or ice cream with me" he actually sound sad.

But maybe _he_ could win something of it. Or at least have some fun. Didn't sleep talking people say what they thought? Klaus hoped that Caroline wasn't just thinking about food. He sat happily on the bed waiting for Caroline to say something else. Caroline made a sad face and moved to the source of the voice leaving her head in its shoulder, Klaus's, to answer "But I'm hungry"

It almost sounded like a complain.

Near.

"I'm sorry, love"

Then a smile appeared in her face as she was thinking about something beautiful. Like a pony. "Love" she said. "Like Klaus" then laughed. He couldn't help but smile when she said his name. Also feeling glad that sleep talking people DID say what they were thinking about.

It was something.

Keeping in mind that even if Caroline was sleeping, her senses kept working. he had to be careful. She was listening to him, so she could wake up. "Where is your diary?" he asked.

Caroline didn't even stop drooling to answer.

"In_ the_ dress"

Fantastic.

WHAT DRESS?!

When Klaus tried to stand up she didn't let him. She used a lot of her strength to stop him from leaving her side. Klaus didn't fear her but better be safe than sorry. He didn't want her awaken yet. Things could get ugly if she found him before time. Well, Caroline or anyone outside his family. Being anonymous felt good.

He could swear the the wardrobe was calling for him. With a sad look he drove back his eyes to Caroline who was now laying in her bed, almost giving him the chance to leave. But he had to do things well. For a moment it looked like Caroline was sleeping because she had her face buried in between her pillows but she wasn't. Caroline was pushing herself inside the bed hiding inside the blankets. It was a god or a cat trying to find the most comfortable pose to sleep in.

As she was distracted and finally stopped moving he thought he was free. But he wasn't. No, man. Caroline had gone tired of trying to sleep hiding inside her bad and turning around as fast as she could, with her vampire speed, she landed herself on Klaus. With on of her legs above him.

_Great_, he thought. _Now I'm not moving from here_.

With his eyes on her she asked softy, almost to no one.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

No sound.

Caroline ignored him.

"Maybe more specific questions then" he said. He lowed his head a bit hear Caroline's. "What about Klaus?"

Direct to the topic.

Why to lose time?

Caroline made a _leave-me-alone_ face and turned her face to the other side. _That hurts_. Then an evil smile came cross his handsome face and he simply blew into her ear. He was close to laugh at her when th blond little vampire covered her face with her arms with a fun _please-have-mercy_ expression in her face.

Klaus almost felt sorry.

Almost.

Because he was finally free to look for the diary.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Did you liked the chapter?**

***Meters because I don't know how the "inches" work (sorry).**

**Well, also I wanted to preview you about Klaus and Caroline's diary. He won't always write the same way. At the fists time he was cute and nice but depending on what he reads and what he wants/thinks he will answers differently. Keep that in mind! ;)**

**Tumblr: hymermaid**

**Please leave a review and this time ****I'll send you a mental cup of Vodka! ;)**


	6. Reality

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:** Thank you for all your reviews/alerts/favs and visits! MORE THAN 5,000! Wow And almost 50 reviews! Thank you so much. **Justine**, YES Klaus tries to protect here but he is also a bit invading so she'd need protection fro Klaus himself! I see Klaus reacting like Caroline is a kid because he sees her as a cute little pure thing and he admires that from her. He is a billion-old-vampire of course he is patient and persistent. And YES, God you are so right. The relationship between Klaus and Caroline is so complicated so it's like play hide and seek to write or find the right story. Am I doing a good job?

Thank you so much to EVERYONE!

Also, I am officially back to school, hopefully I'm starting a forth language, German, and next week I'm leaving for London (just a week I promise) so at least the next week will be "no update ever" but I'm try to update before I leave, next weekend. Don't hate me please.

MORE

**One: **Have you seen the promotional pictures?! Caroline looks so beautiful and Klaus so handsome!

**Two**: I mention the person "HE" because she knows it's a man for how he writes and what he does. I won't way more! But she knows "HE"

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 5**

**reality**

* * *

Standing in front of her wardrobe he didn't find her diary. The dress. Yes, sure. Does the world know how many dresses has Caroline? Big lost of time. After Klaus was done checking all the dresses he didn't find anything. Apart of the clear need of Caroline for a bigger closet. It was full. As he didn't find the diary and the risk of Caroline really waking up was to high he decided to leave a note._Can't wait you to see this, sweet Caroline_, Klaus thought as he left the room in his way out the house. It was going to be very fun.

* * *

When Caroline woke up it didn't take to much time. Of course Klaus had left the note near here when just opining her eyes she'd have to see it. It was in her bed side table. Just beside a drawing. The one that Klaus did. And the fun part of it is that the old hybrid didn't put it there. Caroline had the drawing near here by her own choice.

Klaus, of course, had loved that.

Was he going to ignore it?

No chance in hell.

Caroline took the note wondering what she had to expect and a bit worried of how the intruder (she didn't add more about him) got into her house. she'd had to cross with him soon.

The finally opened the folded paper to read the note.

**"_Dear friend_,"**

It said.

**_"Sorry I have to write you this way but it seems that you spent a lot of time hiding your diary. That way I can't know if you are doing fine! You are a very bad girl. Well, since I have no information about how you are I'll just mention bit things I've seen in your room. First, you need a bigger wardrobe! I wonder how can you keep all your clothes inside the small thing you call closet. I like your room, it has a lot of light and nice colours. I think it goes very nicely with you."_**

Then the worst.

**_"I've seen the drawing you got in your bed side table. I have to say that it doesn't make you justice. The artist should have done a better job_."**

Really?

Then she decided to stop reading the note.

With a exulted sight she got up from bed taking a look to Klaus's drawing of her and the pony. _This drawing is not bad, idiot. It's a beautiful pony._ A laugh escaped her lips._ Klaus, the pony drawer_ she laughed more before walking to her closet. She had work to get done with. Taking a lot she had to way that the intruder was right. Her closet was very small and full of clothes she didn't know how she had been able to put inside the small space. But it was her wardrobe, no one could critic her since she didn't make the house.

Outside her house the air was fresh and it was flying through the street as it was the leaded of town. But she didn't care. Since she had turned into a vampire she like the air corrects against her skin. It felt good. Now she didn't care if her hair messed a little with the wind. It felt to good.

It was sad that she had to get into her car. But Caroline had somewhere to go.

It was a beautiful house, as always.

So big and majestuous.

Caroline didn't even ring the bell when she got in. She just walked in the direction of that room thanking that it didn't seem to have to many people inside. It felt awkward that she knew exactly where everything in that house was. Just a little time in there and she could tell most of that house.

Very sad.

Her new, almost perfect memory was good. Yes.

But that was to much.

She opened the door of the room she wanted to get into without been worried if that molested someone. She wasn't in a big altruist moment to worry about other people's problems. It was her turn. And she wasn't going to let it go. No way. Inside everything was like the last time. Which it was normal because it hadn't been to long. Taking a look she had to admit that that room was amazing.

As she expected there was someone in that room. Working on something. Caroline didn't hesitate on driving herself to the little sofa against the wall of the room and sat there very relaxed, out of thought.

"Well _pony drawer_, tell me. How has life been treating you?" she asked sweetly.

Klaus could just race his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Tumblr and twitter**: hymermaid

**Working in Chapter 6 already.**

**And some oneshoots!**

**Please leave a review and J****oseph/Klaus sends you a wink ;)**

**So, what do you have to say about this? ;)**


	7. Really (part one)

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:** Thank you for all your reviews/alerts/favs and visits! MORE THAN 6,000! Wow and the reviews! Even if there was much less reviews than usual. Are you hating something about the story? Thank you so much **Justine**, I LOVE your reviews!

Thank you so much to EVERYONE!

Also, back to routine: Senior Year (need high marks), English and German + study time = me death.

I got a busy life.

I went though hell to write this. God, how can something about such a cool couple be that hard to write? Harder than usual I mean. I had the first lines since only God knows when. I've suffered the greatest write's block with this. So hard. I had one version of this on my notebook but it sucked! Really! So I started again. This is what came out.

**I hope you like the new chapter because**

**THIS **

**IS**

**A**

**KLAROLINE**

**REUNION**

***screams***

* * *

******DEAR DIARY, FUCK OFF**

* * *

**chapter 6**

**really?**

**part 1**

* * *

"**Well _pony drawer_, tell me. How has life been treating you?**" she asked sweetly.

Klaus could just race his eyebrows in surprise. He wanted to ask her a lot of things like "_why are you on my house, much worse on my art room?_" "_how did you know I was here?_" "_did you know from the beginning?_"

So many questions.

She wasn't going to give to much details.

"Life has been fine" he said carefully.

"Has it?" Caroline asked with a smile.

Right then Caroline scared Klaus a little. She didn't take her eyes from his, she was sitting very relaxed in his sofa inside his art room but Caroline didn't seem intimidated, either way. She looked very confident in that moment. As no danger was near her. Did she finally warmed up to him? HA, she wasn't going to trick him that easily. No chance in hell, sweetheart.

Klaus took a deep breath finishing a line from his art work and left it there so it could get dry.

_She did know._

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I want to. Why aren't you desiccated?" her attack was clear.

"I got bored, Why did you celebrate my _death_?" but he wasn't going to back off.

"It wasn't like that. Why are you still here?" she said.

"Because I want to. Really? It wasn't like that?"

They must had be really smart to keep two deep conversations, for them, at the same time. Caroline was looking straight into Klaus's eyes just the way he usually used to stare at her. He wasn't _backing_ off either.

"NO IT WASN'T"

Even if she was obviously upset.

"But it seemed so" he whispers.

Caroline took a breath to calm herself.

She was there to have fun, not to suffer.

"I can't go and tell my friends '_You know, I feel very guilty that someone who has been nice to me is now rotting in hell_' they'd kill me. You've hurt us deeply, Klaus" More than he knew. Much more. Caroline knew it all.

"Yeah, Jenna"

He remembers his kills.

_Yes, her._

"You've hurt us" she repeated again.

No one said it was illegal to empathise and idea.

"But I didn't want to" he said.

Klaus was touching Caroline's cheek which was very soft, how did she get that nice cheeks? She really had a nice skin, all pale, soft and flawless. Her cheek wasn't very full as she was pretty young and skinny, but it was a nice thing. Somehow it made her look cute, a little like a kid. While he was caressing her dimples she kept her breath in. Wondering why Klaus didn't move his hand from her, provably to see how she reacted or trying to know if she was going to explode if he keep doing that for too long.

Of course she didn't explode in any way.

That could be silly.

Klaus had to admit that disappointment ran in his veins.

Why didn't she feel anything?

Was remorse the only thing he could made her feel?

_Lord, where does this girl come from?_

**IT** was silly.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Tumblr and twitter**: **NEW USERNAME **lapislatzuli + **new Klaroline blog ** "klausyaccent" for now... I may change the username.

**THIS WEAK SEASON 4 STARTS!**

**A****re you still interested in my story not that Season 4 begins?**

**Sorry not a long chapter as I wanted and Thanks God I didn't update before, the first try was awful in content and the second with A LOT of mistakes. CORRECTED! ****Let's see where I'll leave the couple. ****Relationship or not? What to do? What to do?**

**Review please, their are my inspiration and my "CHEER UP GIRL" in writing time. ****Please leave a review and J****oseph/Klaus sends you a wink ;)**

**So, what do you have to say about this chapter? ;)**


	8. Really (part two)

******PAIRING: ****KLAROLINE**

******NOTES:**

Changing the name of the story to "**DEAR DIARY**" because I don't like "sod off". "Fuck off" was better but FFNet won't let me use it so... bad for me.

Thank you for all your reviews/alerts/favs and visits!

**Tumblr and twitter**: **NEW USERNAME **lapislatzuli + **new Klaroline blog **"klausyaccent"

Hope you liked the SEASON 4 Premier!

**A****re you still interested in my story not that Season 4 begins?**

**I hope you like the new chapter**

* * *

******DEAR DIARY**

* * *

**chapter 7**

**really?**

**part 2**

* * *

Klaus had to admit that disappointment ran in his veins.

Why didn't she feel anything?

Was remorse the only thing he could made her feel?

_Lord, where does this girl come from?_

**IT** was silly.

Even he felt things.

EVEN HIM!

And she just stood there without saying a word.

He knew life was unfair, but this was crossing limits. He fancies a girl in centuries and she isn't just spoken for but she doesn't like him as a '_human being_' (ignoring he is a hybrid). Life was being a bitch. Then it came. The monster of jealousy. It was green like gums and big as an average person. Its skin was sweaty and had an awful smell.

Of course it was a metaphor but the monster was still there, hanging from Klaus's shoulders. He despised the mutt before, but in the later days he did it even more. And that was possible. He has a huge capacity to hate. You could always ask Katerina about that.

Caroline was being so brave standing there in front of him without blinking more than the necessary and keeping her eyes to his.

So brave.

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, I've hurt you. Deeply. But the fact that I didn't want to hurt you doesn't matter for someone as good as you. All you see it someone who is not able to feel mercy for anyone. I'll admit I don't care for the human race as much as you do, that doesn't mean I'm the worse in the planet"

It was Caroline the one that usually gave speeches about things. It was a new thing for her to listen someone do it. She definitely hated the listen to speeches. And he wasn't right.

"But you are!"

"Again?" he whispered.

She didn't answer.

He got closer to her.

_How is even possible?_ Wondered Caroline.

Their bodies were almost touching.

But not their faces.

Klaus wanted to see Caroline's face, she was pretty good lying, the best way to get to know the truth hidden in her mind was to pay a very careful attention. His arm was stroking her skin. She didn't seem to show anything but he knew better. Then his other hand flew to her neck, behind her throat and blue veins. The part hidden with her golden hair. Christ, where did she got that goldish hair?

Caroline wasn't expecting to end up like that. She was supposed to control the whole situation. Not him. Not the man she came to make fun off. Not the man she had to slap for reading and writing on her diary.

"Why did you read my diary?"

"Oh, that" he mocked.

"Yes! _That_" her eyes was colder.

"I was just trying to get to know you"

Caroline couldn't believe it. Getting to know her? Did he think she was stupid? "Really? Getting to know me. Well, forgive me if I don't believe that. Is it some of your kinky ways to have fun? Because it's sick. I write personal things there and you provably know them all from heart, don't you?" she didn't let him answer. "I hope you had fun readying. I can't wait for the review on the New Times. I'm sure you've got someone there working for you"

"You don't let me in, so I had to be original about it. And by the way, I have no one working for me there, but it's a good idea. Thank you"

"_Bloody_ original you were" she was laughing about his accent at his face. Not even trying to hide it. "You read my diary. My diary! How is that even possible"

"Very simple, love. I get into your room. I want to torture you. But I find your diary, which wasn't well protected, I must say. In told diary you say that you feel sad for me. It says you feel for me. It saves your life. It lats me hear you. That's it"

Caroline was stunned.

What?

Did he just say that?

She tried to understand.

"You wanted to torture me?" She was not even trying to hide her fear. He had admitted just some seconds ago that his plans were to torture her. "Were you that upset with me that you would even torture me, hurt me?"

Klaus didn't regret that he told her. It could be stupid for his part to do that. He even wrote in there. If he had lied when he finally got into her skin she could feel even more hurt. But he had to admit something, it was really stupid how he told her how he wanted to torture her.

His hands caressing her solf checks, it was a pathetic try to calm her dawn.

He wondered if it was working.

But Caroline was emotionless in face.

He hurt her.

Klaus felt like an idiot.

"I wasn't nice. I know about the Klaus-free life celebration you had at Elena's house after I got desiccated. You were so happy to get rid of me you felt the need of celebrating. Of throwing a party. I got upset, really upset. You care for someone and you try to be nice to that person. It doesn't feel good when that person doesn't even seem even happy for what you do. Just happy for your distress. It hurts"

In Klaus defense, we must remember that he wasn't used to feel betrayed, but at the same time lo appreciate one person so much that it's impossible to finish her or him off. His family could just be killed with a dagger and then awaken a hundred years later like nothing. But she couldn't.

Caroline was just a babe vampire.

He'd had to deal with her in that moment.

Caroline didn't know what to say. He knew about the party, in which he was right. It had to hurt a lot. If his feelings were real. "Just if you really felt" she said. Not it was Caroline who, with her hands in his face as she was going to kiss him, had something to say. "You are not able to love, not someone who is not your family and even they suffer your temper. You think you like me because I don't give you as much attention as woman usually do. And it's weird because you are hot and sxy and have an accent, which woman love I'm sure of it. So grew up and leave me alone."

Brutal.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, what do you have to say about this chapter? ;)**

**Please leave a review and J****oseph/Klaus sends you a wink ;)**


End file.
